Super Girl
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Sara is the girl that is always there to save everyone when they need her. She never has anyone to save her till the day she meets Dave Batista.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everyone else belongs to themselves. Let me know what you think of this and if I should keep going. Don't sue this is all just for fun.**

Once upon a time there was this girl who could fly and save the world. She was me! Sara Marie! Okay maybe I couldn't fly. I did try to save the world, or at least the people in it. Well I guess I should tell you about me. I am 21 years old and I am a maid. Sucks I know, but hey someone has to do the dirty work. People pay me to clean there house because they are to damn lazy to do it themselves. I have brown eyes, brown hair and the most amazing boobs! Naw, just pulling your leg on the boob part. I live in a apartment with two of my best friends. Not only do I have to clean up after other people that I don't know but after Danny and Mark. Them two have been low life losers when I meet them but, what can you do I'm a sucker for guys like that. I helped them out got them to be the great guys that they are today. I love them both so much and they are there for me when I need them. We only have a two bedroom apartment. Things are a little cramped since Mark recently moved in with us but its all good. I mean come on a girl in an apartment with two hot guys, hell yeah I'm happy as can be. No I am not dating any of them or having sex with them. Danny and I share a room but in our own beds.

Danny and I have been friends for a long time. When I had boyfriend problems I would go to him. He always make me feel better. He is a really great guy. I meet him threw a friend of mine. I really though he was hot but his life wasn't so good. He really had nothing going with his life, till the day he met me. I got him to give up the drugs, get a good job, and so far he has been doing just that. Then came Mark. Danny meet him first and he also was on drugs. I once again saved the day got him to give up the drugs and change. I really did them both good because I care about them. I am a sucker for guys who are going no where. I come in and save the day. As for me, well no one has came in to save me. I am pretty much super girl saving everyone she can but saving herself. I mean sure, my friends are there for me but they can't save me the way I need them to. Having no one to save me all changed in one day.

I was getting ready for work and my boss called. She would call me and tell me where to go and clean for the day. This time it was some rich guy. He wanted to interview me first, check my back round all that. Some of the rich people do that to make sure you are not going to take there things and other things. This wasn't the first time I had to go threw this, and it sure wouldn't be my last. I went to where she told me to go. I got out of the car to see this guy standing outside of the house.

"You must be Sara Marie?" He held out his hand.  
"Yeah and you must be Mr. Batista." I shook his hand lightly. He was scary to me. I was just the short little girl compared to him.

"Please just call me Dave. Is Marie really your last name?" He asked me.

"Yes, I get asked that a lot." I said smiling.

"Okay, come on inside and lets see how things go." I could tell he just wanted to get this over with. We walked in the house and went to a office type of room. He sat down looking at a folder of papers. I knew they was papers all about my life. I was pretty much a good girl, I knew he wouldn't find anything bad about me on there.

"Anything on there that you don't see that you need to know?"

"You live with two men?" He gave me a weird look.

"They are my best friends, they are really all I have right now." I said smiling.

"Family?"

"I don't have one, my mother left us, and my father is in jail. I have not seen them for six years. I only have a sister and we don't talk." He had this I feel sorry for you look on his face. "I am fine with out of them, I have my best friends." He smiled.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with you so I will give you one week and see how you do. After that week if you do well I will keep you. However I am out of town and I do not want any party, friends or anyone but you in this house. Got it?" He said looking at me as if he was my father.

"I understand." I said feeling like I was two feet tall.

"Alright, let me show you around and tell you what all I expect from you." He said standing up.

We walked out of the office and down to the kitchen. He explained how he liked everything. I wrote down everything on my note pad so that I wouldn't mess anything up. We went to each room witch let me tell you was a lot. I swear my hole day will be gone cleaning this place. The last room was his bedroom. He told me that he would like his closed washed and repacked before he would leave again. After that was all done and over with we walked back down in to the office. He also told me he had a guest house but that only would need cleaned before and after he had guests. I swear this job is going to take all of my life.

"However on days that you don't have any work I would like you to do some of my shopping for me." What was I his slave?! I mean come on I do have a life you know. "I will pay for the gas for your car and if it breaks down, pay to have it fixed and get you a rental car." He said looking down at some more papers.

"Do I ever get days off?" I know he most likely didn't like how I asked that but come on, a girl has a life to you know.

"You can have any days you want off all you have to do is ask me, unless I really need you then you most likely are to get them off." He said smiling. "You work for me, your not my full time slave. I can do things on my own sometimes." He said handing me a paper. "Sine this please and I will see you tomorrow." I looked down at the paper. It was mostly the rules that he gave me. He gave me a copy of the paper so that I had one and couldn't say that I didn't know them.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow, at?" I asked him.

"Ten please, give me some time to sleep in because I don't get very much." Ten? Come on, me and my friends sleep in till one or two. I don't call ten sleeping in.

After that I went home to find only one of my best friends home. Mark was laying on the couch stuffing his face. I sat down beside him and took some food off his plate.

"Hey girl get your own." He said moving away from me.

"Your mean, I share with you guys all the time and you eat more then one fry." Mark smiled and went back to watching his TV show. I laid down and put my head in his lap.

"What's wrong?" He asked pushing the hair out of my face.

"You should see this house, I swear I will be cleaning it till I am forty." I looked up at him. "He made me sine this paper with rules and everything." Mark just smiled and shook his head.

"Let me see them." He took the paper from my folder. "No friends over, no loud music on days I am home." He keep on reading the rule out loud. "Damn girl, your sure he isn't your father?" I laughed and slapped him in the chest.

"Where is Danny?" I asked looking around the room.

"He went to some party's and clubs you know how he is." He said putting my papers back.

"So it is just us tonight?" I asked sitting up.

"Correction, it is just you. I have a hot date tonight." Mark said getting up and getting ready.

"You guys are mean to me letting me home alone like this." I said pushing Mark in his bedroom.

"But you love us." He said smiling.

"So you think!" I said walking in my room getting my things to get a shower. Mark walked in my room. He sat down on my bed.

"Come on, you know I would stay but I really like this girl." I shook my head no, grabbed my things and headed to the bathroom.

"Go have a good time, bye." I said going in the bathroom and locking the door. Mark walked outside the door.

"Your mad at me." He said pushing his forehead to the door.

"No, I am happy for you. Get going you don't want to be late that is bad." I said turning on the water.

"Don't wait up for me!" He said.

"I never do you know that!" I said as he walked away from the door.

After I got out of the shower I went in the living room and watched some TV. There was nothing good on at all. My best friends wear out doing who knows what and here I was home, alone, and bored. I went in my room and got on the computer for a while. I was looking threw pictures of my best friends and me. When we would spend so much time together. Now days it was like we didn't even live together. One was always sleeping somewhere else, or they both was. Once again no one here to save me. I was ordering things off line when I heard the door bell. I though it was one of the dorks must of forgot there key. I went to open the door and there stood my new boss. This can't be good.

"Sara, I am sorry to bother you at home but I am going out of town. You are going to need the code for the gate, this key and the alarm code." He said handing me a small paper and key. "Please don't give this out to anyone."

"I promise I wont, you want to come in?" I asked him.

"If you don't mind." I let him come in we sat down in the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink, I don't got anything like wine but I do have soda." He shook his head no.

"I am good, thanks anyway's. So, where is your friends?" He asked me. What was this a excuse to spy on me and see if I am lying?

"Mark is out on a date with his girlfriend, and Danny is out partying." I said looking at him with a not so happy face.

"How comes a young, pretty girl like you is home alone, not out on a date or partying with you friend?" Did he just call me pretty?

"Because I have work tomorrow, and I haven't found anyone interesting enough for me yet." He smiled at me.

"Are you sure about that?" Okay is it just me or is he so flirting with me right now? I just shook my head no.

"Nope no one. No I am not gay." He busted out laughing after I said that.

"I was not even thinking that." I looked at him and smiled. "Well I have to get going because I have to leave early, I will call you when I get back." With that he got up and walked out the door. After he was gone I went and locked the door then sat back down on the couch and watched some more TV. Just then I heard someone come in the door. I looked up to see Mark and some girl. He didn't even say anything to me. They just walked right to his bedroom and the door slammed shut. Such a nice friend let me tell you. I would of at least said hello and introduced my friends. I didn't want to be here to hear them fucking so I went to my room and changed then went out to my car. Now where was I to go. Life really sucked days like this. Nothing was really open this late but Walmart. So what is where I went. When I was shopping I heard someone say my name.

"Didn't I just see you dressed for bed?" I turned around to see my boss.

"Yeah, my friend and his girlfriend came home and I didn't feel like hearing things." He laughed.

"You can stay at my place if you want I have lots of guest rooms. Then you wont have to deal with the codes and things to get in." Wow was that a cape I seen on him? Was he here to save me? Yeah right!

"No I don't want to bother you, by the time I get back they should be asleep."

"Okay, well I am going to head home now. Bye." He said walking to the check out counter.

After a half hour of shopping I went to Sheetz to put gas in my car and to get a slushy. I went home after that. I was right it was quite. I went in my room and changed back to my bed time clothing then got in bed and fell right asleep. The next morning I could hear a girl laughing. I knew it was most likely Mark and his girlfriend. It was nine and I had to get up and get ready for work. I got a shower, got dressed then walked out in the kitchen. There they was sucking face.

"Hey this is a kitchen, people eat in here. If your going to do that shit go to your room." I said sounding bitchy, but I always was in the mornings. It was just me. Marks girlfriend gave me dirty looks but I really didn't give a flying fuck. I grabbed myself a bottle of water and took one of Marks pop tarts since he had six of them.

"Hey!" He yelled to me.

"I am going to be late for work, thanks so much for this I owe you one of mine." He laughed as I was heading out the door. I could hear his girl bitching at him for letting me do that. Hey we are best friends and that's what we do to each other. If she don't like it then she can get the hell out of my house for all I care. I had to get moving and get moving fast because I was already late for work. Not that it would matter my boss was out of town. I pulled up to the gate and put the code in. It opened then I had to get out and close it. After that I got to the house unlocked the door put the alarm code in and then went to work.

Ten hours later, I had only one room left to do. His bedroom. I had to make the bed wash his clothes, and hang a new fresh towel in his bathroom. Hell I wish I had my own bathroom. I had to share with two guys. I would never be able to keep a towel in the bathroom because I know Danny would use it thinking I did it for him. I finished all of that. I had to put his clothes away then I could go home. That took about a half hour. I was so happy that I could go home. I put the codes in and left the house. When I got home Danny was on the floor watching TV and Mark was on the couch cuddling with his girlfriend. I just walked passed them and went to get a shower. Usually I would sit and talk but tonight I was to tired. After that I walked out to tell the boy night and not to wake me. I passed out soon as my body touched the bed.

The next day I woke up to my cell phone going off. I ignored it and turned back over. Who ever it was would let a message if they really did need me. I laid there for about ten more minutes and it went off again. Getting pissed off I answered it.

"Sara, this is Dave." Oh shit did I do something wrong?

"Hey, what can I help you with?" I asked him.

"I wanted to tell you that you did a really great job, take the day off but tomorrow I need you."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow." We hung up and I was so happy. I could get more sleep. I put my phone back on the stand and fell back to sleep. I woke up about a hour later because I could hear Danny's loud mouth yelling about something. I went out to see what was going on.

"Shut up you ass holes!" I said to all of them.

"Someone needs a tampon." Mark said laughing.

"I'll give you tampons." I said pushing Mark. "Who is free today, because I am off work and want to go to the mall." Just than Danny jumped up so fast the house shook. Okay, well it didn't shake but it could of.

"I want to go." I looked over at Mark giving him the puppy face.

"Sure, me and my girl will come too." GRR him and his girl why does she have to come to. I just put on a fake smile.

"Great." Danny could tell I hated this girl already. I really hated any one who dated my best friends. Why you may as, because one they would keep my friends away from me and two because I knew they would just break my best friends hearts. When you hurt my friends, your hurting me and I will beat the living hell out of anyone who hurts them. We all got ready to hang out at the mall for a while.

You see we have this rule when we go to the mall. We buy something for each other. I had to get something for Mark and Danny. Last time we came to the mall them perverts got me a vibrator. I could of killed them for that. I was nice and always got them things they wanted. Mark would hint at shirts and other things he liked. Danny did the same. I always liked to make it hard for them so I let it up to them. Today since Marks girlfriend was going to be there things wear going to be different. Mark decided that it would be best that we didn't do that this time. That took away the fun. Danny could tell I was pissed off. He whispered to me.

"We can still do it, get her something from the dollar tree." I busted out laughing.

"Mark come on we can still do it, we just have another person to buy for." Danny said to him.

"Okay, it if makes you two happy." Mark said. Just then his girlfriend whispered to him. I guess she didn't think I could hear her but I did. She suckered Mark in to buying the gifts for her. I knew that no good for nothing whore would use him for money. He was to in love to see. We all went our own ways to do the gift shopping. I found Danny and told him about what she was doing to Mark. He said that it was Marks problem not ours and we should stay out. How could I stay out! He is one of my best friends. Danny did just as he said. He got her something from the dollar tree and put it in another bag. I on the other hand had a hard time finding something for her. I was walking around and I seen this spray. It was a joke gift. The box said hoe begone. I got that for her. I knew Mark would be pissed at me for doing this but he would forgive me, or at least I think he will.

After shopping we all had to meet at the food court for lunch. That is where we share the gifts and eat. We always did girls first and since I used to be the only girl It would be just me. Now this bitch was here and I was going to have to share my time with her. Danny gave us his first. He got me this butterfly poster for my wall. I loved butterflies so I was easy to shop for. I jumped up from the chair and gave Danny a hug.

"Hey, my gift is so much better then his!" Mark said laughing. I looked over to see what she got from Danny and it was some cheap necklace. I tried not to laugh. You could tell she hated it but she acted like she loved it. Mark gave us his gifts. He got me this cute butterfly necklace with my birthstone all the way around it. I loved it so much. He got a hug and a kiss on the cheek. That pissed his girlfriend off so bad but I really didn't care. He got her a necklace with there names and birthstones. Talk about make me sick! Then it was time to open the gifts we got each other. Man if you would of seen her face it was priceless. I loved it! I knew that Mark had got my gift for her and it was a matching butterfly ring. I didn't feel bad because I knew that Mark picked it out and paid for it. After they guys opened there gifts we ate our food then went home. Mark had to take her home thank god.

The next day I had to go back to work. When I got there Dave was outside just getting back from where ever he was. He smiled soon as he seen me getting out of my car. He walked over to me.

"There is really nothing to clean but I need you to wash and repack my clothing so when I leave again everything is already done." Okay this is what he wanted? What the hell do it yourself! I walked in the house with him and started to take care of that. He walked in the laundry room.

"Can we talk?" He asked me.

"Sure, did I do something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, I just want to get to know you more."

"Why, all I am is some girl that cleans up after you." I said. Come on he's rich and I am just the maid.

"I want to get to know you, I am attracted to you." Yeah okay now he is messing with me. What does he want his house cleaned for free, sex? If he wants sex he can go in the bathroom with a playboy and use his hand because he is not getting that from me. I am a maid not some slut to make his fantasy come true.

"Look, I am not going to sleep with you." I said looking at him not to happy. He laughed and shook his head.

"If all I wanted was sex, honey, I would of already got it from you." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I really don't think so."

"Can we just hang out and talk, get to know each other." We walked out to the back of his house. There was a bunch of chairs around the pool. We sat down and started to talk.

"You live with two guys, your a maid, how comes you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked me.

"I had my heart broken one to many times." I said looking down at the ground.

"You kick there asses for breaking your heart?" He asked me trying to get me to look up.

"No, I am living with both of the heart breakers." I said still looking down.

"Your best friends with the guys that broke your heart? Wow, I could never do that."

"I am just, not the same as everyone else. I don't want to loose them, so we stay friends." I said looking up at him. "What about you, how comes I don't see a wife, or girlfriend?"

"I am going threw a devoice now. My wife left me because I am not home very much." I looked at him. He was hot as hell. What crazy dumb ass women would leave him. He looked at me like knowing something was on my mind. "What are you thinking?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes you was looking at me pretty hard there." He said smiling.

"I was thinking, what dumb of a women would leave you. I mean look at you. Your hot, I am sure you can give a girl anything she wants in more way then one." He busted out laughing.

"That is what I though, but I guess I wasn't enough for her." He said shaking his head.

"Well she was dumb for leaving you." I said looking back down at the ground. He reached over and put his hand under my face to get me to look at him.

"Just as the guys who broke your heart are dumb for doing that to you." He said kissing me. Okay this was weird making out with my boss. If my other boss would find out I would be so out of a job. I pulled away from him.

"I can't do this, my other boss will fire me so fast my head will spin." I said getting up.

"You will still have a job here, instead of me paying her and then you only getting half of it. You will get it all." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I can't, she will find a way to sue me or something." I said backing away from him some.

"Please, I have way more money. I can own that place if I wanted to." He said walking closer to me. I keep backing away from him then all of the sudden I fell in the pool. He jumped in the pool after me helping me out.

"Are you okay?" He said getting us towels.

"Yeah, just really cold and feeling stupid right now." He helped me up and we went in the house.

"I don't have anything small enough for you, how about we wash you clothes and I will just give you a shirt of mine. I am sure it will cover everything." He said walking in his bedroom. He came back out with a shirt and I went in the bathroom to change. When I came back out he had the fire place lit and some blankets laying on the couch.

"Cover up and get warm." He said sitting down beside me. One thing lead to another and there we was making out again. After a while of making out we both wear very tired and fell asleep on the couch together. My cell phone was turned off and my best friends called me ten times to make sure I was okay. I am sure I sent them for a panic ride.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Let me know what you think about this and I will get more soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everyone else belongs to themselves. Let me know what you think of this and if I should keep going. Don't sue this is all just for fun.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day I woke up and looked over to see Dave was still asleep. I got up and got my clothes out of the laundry room. I got dressed then started to work on cleaning the house some. After I finished I went home to check on my best friends. I walked in the door and looked around. The house was a mess. I was going to kill them two if they think I was cleaning this up. I walked in Marks bedroom to wake him. He was already awake watching TV.

"Hey get out there and clean up your mess!" I said to him not to happy about it. Mark pointed to my bedroom.

"Danny and his friends did it." I stormed out of the room and went in to my room. I seen two people in my bed and two people in his.

"Everyone has to the count of three to get your asses out of this house right now unless you live here!" Just then three guys ran out of the room. That is the part you don't know yet. Yes Danny is gay. That is how my heart was broken by him. Finding out the person you love and though loved you just as much tells you they are gay and only loves you as a friend is very painfull. I bitched at him to get his ass up and clean up his mess because I was not cleaning up after him and his friends.

A hour later the mess was cleaned up. I wanted to lay down and sleep but after two men that I have no clue who they are, was in my bed doing who know what. I had no where to sleep. I walked out in the kitchen. Mark was in the kitchen making something to eat.

"I am so freaking tired." I said to him leaning on him.

"Sleep." He said eating his food.

"Would you sleep in a bed two guys did who knows what in?" I said laughing.

"No, just use mine. Don't have sex in it or let gay men do it!" I pushed him and went in his room. I woke up a while later and went got shower. I wanted to get out and have some fun. None of the guys was home. Mark was most likely spending time with that stupid girl, and Danny doing who knows what with what guy. I wanted someone to hang out with and I didn't really know who. I was looking threw my cell phone when I seen Dave's number. I hit the send button and left it ring. It went to a voice mail so I just hung up. About fifteen minutes later my cell phone went off. It was Dave.

"Hey, did you need anything?" He asked me.

"Not really do you want to hang out, or something?" I asked him.

"I am not doing anything. Do you want me to come over, or do you want to come over here?" He asked me.

"I will come over there." I said getting ready to leave. After we hung up I ran out to the car. Once I got to his house we sat down in the living room. We wanted to get to know each other more.

"What do you want to do with you life, I mean do you want to clean up after someone forever?" That was the million dollar question. What did I want to do with my life?

"Right now, I really don't know. I like working on peoples hair and nails. I mite want to do something like that." I really still didn't know yet. "Maybe own my own bar or restaurant."

"What about family? Kids all that?"

"I want that someday." I said looking around the room some. "Lets go do something really fun." I said pulling him out side. He just laughed and asked me what I was up to. I took off all my clothes and jumped in the pool.

"What are you doing?" He asked laughing.

"Take off your clothes and get in." I yelled to him.

"No are you crazy." He said standing by the pool.

"Don't be a pussy, get in now!" I splashed him with water. The next thing I know he is getting naked and in the pool with me.

"I will show you pussy." he said pushing me up against the side of the pool. He started to kiss me as his hands started to wonder in other places. We keep going at this for a while touching each other and making out. Just as things started to get hot and heavy someone was standing above us clearing there throat. I looked up to see another women standing there.

"What do you want?" Dave asked her.

"Can we talk?" She gave me really nasty looks.

"I am busy." Dave said going back to kissing me.

"It is important, so tell your flavor of the week to go home." This really pissed me off. I was no ones flavor of the week and I didn't like being called that.

"Go in the house give us a few minutes." Dave said then she walked away.

"I have to go see what she wants. I will get you a towel then go to my room soon as she says whatever she needs to say I will be up." I got out of the pool and grabbed my things and did just like he said.

I sat there for about a hour. I really wanted to just go home. I got up to leave just when I did Dave came in the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I am going to go home so I am not in anyone's way." I said trying to walk out the door. He grabbed my arm.

"Please don't go."

"I really don't want to be hurt again, you don't understand." I really can't take another heart break. If my heart gets broken again I really don't know what I will do.

"She just wanted money. I told her to leave. Don't go, she broke my heart I promise I wont break yours. Don't break mine." He said looking at me with this sad face.

"Okay I will stay." I really hope staying isnt a big mistake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry this one is short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Time to let the cat out of the bag. The best friends, Mark and Danny are based on my best friends I just changed there names. Yes they both are my ex boyfriend and yes they are my best friends ever. We talk every day but no we do not live together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to themselves. Let me know what you think of this and if I should keep going. Don't sue this is all just for fun. There is some sex in this chapter, you been warned.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No we did not do anything that night we just went to sleep. In the morning I woke up to my cell phone. I answered it only to wish I wouldn't of. It was my main boss. She wanted to see me right away. I had to get in there soon as I could so I just left a note for Dave that I would be back. When I got in there she didn't look to happy with me.

"Sit down, I am very unhappy with you." No shit, I can see that you are! I wanted to punch her in the face, but I had to remain calm.

"Why, did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"I got a phone call saying you have been doing more then just cleaning. You know the rules. I am going to have to let you go." She said shaking her head in disappoint. I didn't even say a word to her. I just got up and walked right out of there and I wasn't going back. I got home and went in my room. Danny walked in the room.

"What's wrong? He could always tell when I was sad or mad or anything.

"I don't have a job anymore and I don't know what to do." He sat down on the bed beside me and gave me a hug.

"Everything will work out." I smiled and gave him a hug back.

"Thanks your the best friend ever." Just then Mark walked in.

"Hey! What about me?" We all busted out laughing.

"Okay you both my best guy buds, lets go somewhere." I had to get out for a while.

"Where?" They both said at the same time.

"I don't know lets go to the beach and get so drunk that we have to sleep there!" I said getting up and picking out clothes to change into.

A hour later we was all dressed and ready to go. We got so much to drink it wasn't even funny. I swear one of us would of had alcohol poisoning by the end of the night. We got a cover and laid it down on the beach sat there and got so drunk.

"You guys I got a idea!" I said half about to fall over.

"No we are not getting in the water at night naked." Mark said.

"Pussy!" I said trying to pull him off the ground. "For once in your life now that your away from that slut, do something fun and crazy." I said still trying to get him off the ground.

"She is not a slut, and I am still with her." Just then I let go and fell right on my ass.

"Why, she treats you like shit."

"Just let it go Sara." Danny said handing me more to drink.

"No I will not let it go. Mark your so fucking stupid I want to punch you in the face so fucking bad right now!" I screamed. He got up and started to walk away. "Yeah go back to your whore where you belong, you stupid cock sucker!" I yelled even louder. I picked up his beer bottle and threw it at him. Well being drunk as I was, I missed.

A week later I had my own room since Mark moved out. I was looking for a job. I lost one of my best friends. On top of that Dave never called me or anything. I went to this dinner place because it said help wanted. I got the job there thank god. If not I would also have no place to live. After working there a month I really got used to things. Just then Dave walked in the door. He sat down at the table. I walked over.

"What can I get you?" I asked trying not to look at him.

"Your new cell phone number, and a reason why I have some ugly maid cleaning my house now days?"

"I don't have a phone, no money to pay for it, and I got fired. Can you just tell me what you want before I get fired from here to." I said not to happy. After he told me what he wanted I just walked away. I had to take his food to him. When I did that once again he tried to talk to me.

"Look, why don't you just move in with me. You did promise me that you wouldn't break my heart." He said smiling. That was always a easy way to get me to say yes, but this time I couldn't.

"I can't I have to help my friend or he wont have a place to go."

"Sara, your friends can stay at my house. I have lots of room." Friends, yeah you mean friend.

"Mark and I are not talking right now. Its just me and Danny." I said a little upset.

"Then you two can move in and if you and Mark become friends again, he can to." Well that mite work but I really don't think Mark and I are ever going to talk. Just then Danny walked in because I was getting off work and he always walked home with me.

"Let me talk to Danny about it first."

After I talked to Danny about it he was all for it. So we both moved in with Dave. I had my own room and bathroom. Dave walked in the room.

"Can we talk?" He said sitting down on the bed.

"Sure, what about?"

"Well, I want to just share a bedroom with you, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

I was shocked I really didn't know what to say. Okay I am not that dumb, YES! I said yes. I was finally happy. I had my best friend with me and I had a really great guy. There was just something missing. I knew what it was but I didn't want to admit it to anyone. I was making something to eat when Dave walked in taking my sandwich.

"Hey David that was mine, get your own." I said laughing.

"You but you love me can you make some more?" I pushed him down in the chair.

"Yes stay there." I started to finished making the sandwiches the door bell went off.

"I will get it." Dave said getting up from the table. Not long after, he came back in the room with someone behind him. "I found someone for you. I know it has been bugging you not having both of your best friends in your life so I wanted to help." Just as he moved out of the way there stood Mark. No freaking way!

"Mark!" I hugged him like he was going to disappear soon as I let go. I then kissed Dave for bring my other best friend back to me. Life couldn't be any better. I had my two best friends, and a really great boyfriend.

"Mark is going to stay in you old room since you sleep in mine now." Dave said showing him where the room was.

After everyone was in there rooms I went in the bedroom with Dave. We was laying in the bed cuddling with each other and making out.

"Thanks so much for everything." I said laying my head on his chest.

"Long as your happy, I am happy." He said kissing me. Life couldn't be any better.

"A friend of mine is interested in Mark, I was thinking about hooking them up." I didn't like this idea to well. I wanted Mark and Danny to find someone but I wanted someone that was good enough for them.

"I don't know, he wants someone but I want it to be someone that will treat him right." I really did care about my friends and I wanted the best for them.

"She is really nice, will treat him right, everything will be fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." I looked up at him.

"Now all we need is to find a guy for Danny." He laughed when I said that.

"I don't have anyone gay that I can hook him up with, but I am sure we can find him someone." This made me love him even more. He accepted my best friend for who he is and I loved that. After that we fell asleep.

In the morning I rolled over and bumped in to Dave and smiled. I laid my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes and fell right back to sleep. I wasn't asleep long when I felt him get out of the bed. I didn't want to move we was so comfy. I looked at the clock and it was a little after ten. I just wanted him to get back in the bed and sleep some more. I got up went and took a shower. I then brushed my hair, put on some make up. I walked down stairs in jeans and a tank top, to find the guys still in there pjs watching cartoons. I walked past them in to the kitchen.

"Where are you going" Dave asked me.

"To make some breakfast." Just then all three guys came running in.

"No, all three of you go get showered then when your done the food will be done." I chased them out of the kitchen. I put there food on plates and set them down on the table. With in a few minutes the food was gone. I cleaned up after them then went in the room to watch TV with them. Dave's cell phone went off then he left the room. When he came back in he was packing his bags.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I have to go back to work, I will be gone for a week." I had this sad look on my face. "Here take this." He handed me a credit card.

"What is this for?"

"What ever you need, and get some food for the house." I didn't want to take it.

"No this is yours, I'm not that kind of girl. I will use my pay from the dinner." He laughed when I said that.

"Honey I make more then enough, take it please." I wouldn't take it so he laid it on the dresser. "I will call you soon as I can." With that he kissed me and walked out the door. I went out in the living room with the guys and sat in the middle of them.

"We should do something fun." I said trying to get them two off the couch. I had my game of twister and we had lots of room to play. We started to play that.

"Left hand red." Mark said. Just then we all three fell at once and I was the one on the bottom.

"Guys I can't breath get off me." I said laughing. We got back up and tried it again. After a hour of being squashed by them two I was in some pain, but it was worth it. We found lots of things to do over the time that Dave was gone. Then one night I was on my lap top looking to see what I wanted to do with my life. Danny and Mark were playing music that is when it hit me. I always loved to dance. No it wasn't to be a stripper. I wanted to dance. I loved dancing it was fun. I ran in the room where the guys were playing music.

"I love you guys so much!" I said hugging them.

"What did we do?" Mark asked.

"You guys just helped me figure out what I want to do with my life." They both looked at me waiting for me to tell them.

"I want to open my own dance studio." They both laughed. They have been there for me and my dreams have always changed, but this time I was for real this is what I wanted to do. "Guys I am for real." That's when they noticed I was for real about this. I went to draw up my plans for my studio. Dave walked in the door. I didn't even notice him because I was so busy drawing what I wanted. He leaned over me and looked at what I was doing.

"Dance studio, is that what you want?" I just about fell out of the chair because he scared me.

"Yes, more then anything." He smiled and looked at the plans. We talked some things over and he keep on telling me he wanted to help. I really wanted to do this on my own. I knew I was going to need help but I am bull headed. After a hour of talking about it I decided to let him help me.

"Tomorrow be up and ready we are going to look for a place for it." I jumped up and hugged and kissed him.

"Your the best, I love you." That is it. The first time in a while them words came out of my mouth.

"I know, I love you too." Bam! There it was. Life was so good for me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so we could go look for a place. This was going to be the best.

The next day we found everything we would need. A month passed by and everything was about ready. Mark was dating Dave's friend and he was really happy. I still had to find someone for Danny though. Dave and I was so close that it was crazy. That knight I though it was time to let things go to the next level. We was in bed cuddling when I started to kiss him and let my hands wonder. I pulled down his boxers and began to suck him off. It didn't take long till he was cuming in my mouth. I keep him up most of the night. I am sure you can guess what went on in that room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I am not sure when I will get to the next chapter. Things are hectic for me right now. I will try to have a new one up by saturday or sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

The dance studio was done and about to open in two days. I couldn't wait. I was working on the class plans and the people that had signed up for the classes. Mark walked in the room.

"How is it going?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Great, I just need to finish up some stuff and it is ready to open."

"Would you be mad at me if I moved out."

"Oh, no, Why are you moving or something?"

"Yeah, with my new girlfriend, we can still be best friends and we can still hang out and talk." I just put on a fake smile and agreed with him.

"Okay, well I am going to get things packed up now." He walked out of the room and I just put myself back to work.

After I finished that Dave and I went out to eat. I wasn't in the mood to eat in a place with a bunch of people around so we got it to go. We went to a park and sat in the car and ate.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing why?" Why is it when I feel down or something even when I hide it people can tell.

"I don't think you are telling me the truth, is it because Mark moved?"

"No, its just Mark found someone and moved but when Danny used to date girls he would ditch me. I am just scared that he will find a boy friend and ditch me again and I wont have anyone."

"You will still have me."

"Yeah but you go away for work and Mark will be with his girl friend."

"Then come with me, you can get someone else to run the studio when we are away."

"You are the best." I said kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry this is short I have been very busy and right now i have writers block but it never last long. I will try to write more soon as i can 


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have writers block anymore this is longer I promise.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We went back to the house for a while since we had it all to ourselves. We went to the bedroom and laid there watching TV for a while.

"I am going to go shower then get to bed I have to leave for work early." Dave said walking out of the room. I went in the bathroom with him.

"Leaving me all alone that's just plane rude."

"Baby you go to get the studio up and going. Once everything is up and running, you can come with me." He got in the shower. I walked over to the door and locked it. I got in the shower with him. No we didn't have sex, we just showered and made out some. After the shower we went to bed. I had to be up early and so did he.

The next day I was at the studio when Mark walked in the door. I was so busy I didn't even notice him.

"Hey can we talk?" He asked me trying to get me to look up from my work.

"Can you make it fast I am super busy."

"I need some advice on what to do."

"Sure what about?"

"My girlfriend, What should I get her for Valentines Day?"

"Flowers, candy things like that." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Okay, thanks so much." He hugged me went on his way. Once again everyone's to damn busy for me. The studio was ready to be opened tomorrow. I went home to find a note from Danny that he was going to stay with some people and wouldn't be back for a few days. I went got a shower then watched some TV. I picked up my cell phone calling Mark seeing if maybe he wanted to hang out.

"Hey are you busy?"

"Yeah my girlfriend and I are going out tonight, did you need anything?"

"No, I was just seeing what you where doing, have fun. Bye." After he said bye back I hung up. I couldn't find anything on TV. Tonight really sucked. Dave was at work and my best friends were busy with other things. I went outside to sit for a while. I sat out there for a while then though that would be best if I also went out for the night. I changed my clothes, fixed my hair and make up then went to a club to hang out.

When I got there it was packed. I was drinking and dancing having a good time when a girl walked up to me.

"Hi I am, Abby."

"Sara, nice to meet you." We started to talk and got to know each other. She was really fun to talk. I felt like I could tell her anything. I told her about my dance studio and she said that she would stop in and check it out. I had to get home because I was going to be so busy tomorrow.

The next day I was meeting people that came in the dance studio. Just then Mark and his girlfriend walked in.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"We just wanted to check the place out and see how you are doing. Do you need any help?"

"Nope I am good." They stayed for a while then left. Just then Abby walked in the door.

"Hey, I am so glad you came!"

"I know me to, so when does class start?"

"Ten more minutes." I said showing her the rooms full of people.

She picked a class she wanted to take then went in. When it was over she came to my office.

"Hey Sara, you want to go get something to eat?"

"I wish I could but I have to stay here, I have two more groups coming in today and its best they all meet me the first day."

"Okay, well when is your last group?" I looked down at the chart that I had set.

"730 till 8, I have to meet the people as they come in."

"Well after you do that lets go get something to eat then you can come back here and do what you need to do."

"Alright, come back at 8." I had to get out by the doors because people would be soon coming in.

After all that was over it was finally 8. Abby was on time like she said and we went out to eat. We had so much fun. I had to get back and lock up the place after everyone left. Abby said she would help me. I wanted her to meet my best friends and Dave, but Dave wouldn't be back for another three days. He would call me and I would call him. He called to see how the first night went. I was in the bedroom counting the money we made tonight. Then splitting it up between the bills that would need paid, the workers, and left over money. Just then the bedroom door opened. It was Dave.

"Hey!" I jumped off the bed and hugged him.

"I came home early, I missed you so much."

"Aw I missed you to."

"So what's with all this money on the bed?"

"Its what I made tonight."

"Girl put that in the bank." I laughed.

"I will I was just figuring things out and besides the bank is closed I will do it tomorrow morning." I put the money in the safe as Dave went to go shower. After he came out I told him all about my new friend and that I wanted him to meet her. I wanted to get her to work at the studio that would be cool to have a friend around to talk to. Dave told me that it was all up to me. I called Abby and told her to come over tomorrow so that she could meet Dave. She said she would and I was so happy.

The next day I went to the studio and got what I had to do done. Abby would be on her way soon. When I got home Dave was watching TV half asleep.

"Hey get up. Abby is going to be here." Just then the door bell rang. It was Abby. After a while she got to know Dave. When she went home Dave helped me clean up some.

"You know she's a lesbian right?" I laughed at him because I didn't think she was.

"No she isn't."

"Yes, she was checking you out the whole time." He said laughing hugging me. I though about that, was she? I never heard her say about a boyfriend or a girlfriend. She never really talked about what guys she though was hot. Maybe she was, but that didn't matter she was my new friend. Dave and I went to bed. Valentines Day was tomorrow and I couldn't wait. I had got Dave something but I didn't know he was going to be home for it.

I woke up the next day to find Dave not in bed. I walked down the steps and there was a note that he had to go get some things then he would be back. I went up got dressed when Dave walked in the door with breakfast. We sat down and ate then he said he wanted me to go with him on a date tonight. That night we went to the beach and exchanged gifts. So we where boyfriend and girlfriend. Life was great. I though that I would always be there for everyone but I had no one here for me until I meet Dave. Now life was great and when my friends where busy he was there.

We went back to the house. When I walked in I noticed that there was Lilies leading to the bedroom. There was roses and lots of candles in the bedroom. I turned around to Dave.

"You did all this?"

"No, your two best friends set this up while we was at the beach."

"Aww, They are the best"

"What am I"

"The best of the best." I said kissing him. That night we made love so many times that I didn't think I was going to be able to walk the next morning.

I woke up to the sun in my face. I lay half asleep and naked. I looked up at Dave to see he was just waking up also.

"Go back to sleep." I told him getting out of the bed. He got up also. We got dressed and had breakfast. Just then Mark and Danny came in the house. I made more food for everyone.

"So your night went well I take it?" Mark asked me stuffing his face.

"Mind your own business." I said joking with him.

After we ate our food I had to leave to the studio. When I was working I looked up to see Abby walk in.

"Hey what are you doing tonight? She asked sitting down.

"Dave and I are going to spend some time together before he leaves again for work, you can come over if you would like." I said putting papers away.

"No, you need alone time with him. I am going to go, call me when so we can go to mall or something." Abby left and I had to get back to work. When I got home all the guys were playing a game. I went up got a shower then went back down to watch them. I sat down in Dave's lap.

"Did you have fun?" He asked kissing me.

"No, I would of had more fun with you." I kissed him back.

"Get a room." Danny said.

"Go to your room." I said pushing him. He laughed and pushed back. Dave and I walked up to the bedroom and locked the door behind us. I am sure you can guess what happened behind the closed door.

The next day I wok up feeling sick. I ran in the bathroom puking my guts out. Dave walked in the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I think it was just something I ate last night or something." I said washing my mouth out. We went down stairs and Mark was making breakfast. Soon as I smelled it I ran right back in the bathroom again.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny asked Dave.

"I really don't know." Dave said getting food. I walked back down and laid down on the couch. Dave came in and sat down next to me.

"Do you need to go to the hospital."

"No I am fine, I will go to the doctors tomorrow." I fell asleep on the couch.

The next day I went to the doctors. I was sitting there when he came back in the room.

"So is everything okay with me? I asked scared something was really wrong.

"Well it depends, Sara you are _pregnant_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you liked it. I will have more soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter. I hope you like it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked in the door of the house to find no one home. I looked around and called Dave on his cell phone. He was at Marks and his girlfriends. He said he would come back home in a few minutes. I called Danny, I wanted them all to be here when I told them the news. I waited for them all to get there. Just then Danny walked in the door.

"What's the big news?"

"You have to wait for Dave and Mark to get here so relax." I got a drink and Danny and I played a game while we waited for them. After a half hour later they walked in the door. I had to tell them now. Dave sat down beside me.

"So they are here now tell." Danny said wanting to know so bad.

"Well...umm..you see...I'm.." Just then I ran to the bathroom to puke. When I came back out they was still just sitting there."I'm pregnant." I said all at once to get it over with. Danny and Mark hugged me. They were happy for me. Dave just sat there. I was keep thinking he was going to tell us all to leave and that he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. Boy, was I wrong. He started planing on where to put the baby, what to get for the baby, and everything else. Things were going so well I was two months. my studio was doing well and Dave was happy about thebaby.

Six months later I was a month away from having the baby. I had Abby helping me with the studio. Her and I were like best friends. I didn't want to know what the baby was until I had it. Abby and I were shopping and having a good time. Just then I felt pains. I was worried because I still had a month to go. We went to the hospital. Abby keep on trying to call Dave. A hour later he was in the room with me. The doctor walked in the room.

"We are going to give you a c-section."

"She's not due till next month."

"It's best we do or your going to loose your girlfriend and your child." I looked around the room. I was so scared that I was going to die. Next thing I know I fall right asleep. I woke up later on that night to see Dave in the chair feeding the baby. I was still so week and fell right back asleep. The next day I woke up to Dave in bed with me cuddling.

"Wake up." I said shaking him slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What is the baby?"

"A boy." He started to fall back asleep.

"What you name him?" I asked looking around the room.

"After me, I found the names you had pick out in the bag." He said falling back asleep. I was still tired but I wanted to see the baby. I got up and walked down because I wanted my baby. The nurse checked my band then pushed a baby cart out to me. In side asleep was my little boy. I took him back to the room and sat down in the chair holding him. Mark and his girlfriend came in the room just then.

"We wanted to see the baby." Mark said taking the baby from me. He sat down in the other chair with the baby. I woke Dave up and we sat on the bed together. After a half hour Mark and his girlfriend left the room. I laid down on the bed for a while watching Dave feed the baby.

"Everything okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am just still tired and in some pain."

"Well get some sleep, I got the baby everything will be fine." After he said that I fell right asleep.

After a few days we got to go home. Mark and his girlfriend stayed over night to help out with everything that they could since Dave had to go back to work for a week. I had so much help it was so nice. When Dave came back he said that we was going out. Mark and his girlfriend were going to watch the baby. That night on the date He asked me to marry him. I said yes, I mean come on what girl wouldn't.

Two years later.

Dave and I are now married, and are going to have another baby in a month and it is a girl. Mark and his girlfriend have a child together and are getting married soon. Danny found himself a nice boyfriend and moved out. Abby has a girlfriend and is really happy. We all stay in touch and are all the best of friends. I really wouldn't have it any other way.

The End.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I really hope you liked it. I had some writers block along the way but it worked out.**


End file.
